


Distance

by SuchFun_AreWe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enjoy my pain, Fanvids, M/M, Pining!Everyone, Sorry Not Sorry, This song made me cry for weeks, angsty romance, supernatural season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchFun_AreWe/pseuds/SuchFun_AreWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Kripke's sandbox, and currently Carter's toys. I'm just playing. SPOILERS up to S09E10.<br/>Song is "Distance" by Christina Perri. I found it and became a sobbing mess over it at work so, congrats! Ya'll get to suffer, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Kripke's sandbox, and currently Carter's toys. I'm just playing. SPOILERS up to S09E10.

I think this song totally suits where we are with our boys in Season 9 so far. I painted myself into a rough spot by deciding to use predominantly Season 9 footage (I think I've got 2 non S09 clips) and, as all my fellow Destiel shippers know, we haven't been given many episodes with Dean/Cas at ALL this year (I am cry). I had my work cut out for me, basically. But it felt too much like cheating to pull older footage when my story is about what's up with them now.

Ramble ramble. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one. Thanks for the lovely feedback and kudos and for watching my silly videos. I'm basically just wringing my heart out on the screen 'cause if I didn't I'd never get anything done. So many Destiel feels, guise. 

Enjoy! Feedback is loved. 

If you want to see more of my random Destiel flailings, follow me over on Tumblr at http://suchfunarewe.tumblr.com/ WARNING: I do post smut. And curse a lot. My vids, gifs and the occasional fic end up there, too.

Thanks all! I promise one day I'll do a more upbeat vid but today is not that day.


End file.
